Paine's Story
by inactiveacount2323829831
Summary: This is my story damnit! You'll sit there and you'll enjoy it. PxB! May have other couples, not sure yet.  My first attempt at a Paralai fic! Hope you like! :D! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey! Why yes, It's Paines turn to have some say in something! Hah, thus I'm writing THIS! I was talking to my friend the other day and we were discussing how there arent many Paralai Fics, so this is ****MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A PARALAI FIC****! Also, I know I'm writing another story ' Sing Your Heart Out ' But I can write both:D! I'm never too busy:D! Hopefull you like this! Here goes nothing! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paines Story**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Prologue'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Baralai.

Now, I'm not gonna go off and tell you some big sappy love story between us two like, ' he left for years and I never got to see him.' or the ever-so famous one, ' We were seperated because of the different worlds we lived in and could never truely be together.' because in reality it was'nt any of those things. We never had a past that would show even the slightest hint of romance, nor do we plan on having one. I'm not gonna say I'm a love sick puppy who'll write his name in a notebook for hours at a time until the pen ran out and go get another only to continue. Baralai and me are just friends- if that. For now I hang around Spira searching for what life I've got left.

Searching which obviously meant that an adventure would be involved which included me having a story to unfold...

Wait, you're not gonna make me say _it _are you?

Come on, you cant be serious. You've been down that road with Yuna and Tidus have you not?

Damn it. Damn you.

Fine, I'll say it, only because you wont leave me the hell alone.

This is _my _story...

What do you want now? There I said it...What do you mean there's more?

You're a jackass, you know that?

This is _my _story; it'll be a good one.

That's getting old already. Let me add at least _something_.

This is my story damnit! You'll sit there, and you'll enjoy it.

Yeah, I like that one better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HAH! This is " Paines Story " DAMNIT! LOL MUAHAH! It's Short I KNOW:P Hopefully this chapter didnt suck **_**that **_**much. It's the hardest to capture Paines emotions ya know? Well, hope you enjoyed it at least alittle bit! SHOULD I CONTINUE?! That's entirely up to you:D! HEHE:D!**

**Reveiw please :D! Love YA :D!**


	2. Chapter 1: Suprise

**TANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS ON THE PROLGUE THINGY THING!! I'm sick ( unforutantly) been in and out of the E.R all this week so I haven't been able to write as much! **

**smartkid94**** : YAY for interesting! LOL! Yeah, I fianlly decided to write one! It'll be FUN!! THANK U!**

**Fantasy Starlette****: LMAO! Tankies! Really? Ya think I did?!?! THANKIES!!! HAHA! I'd be scared too!!! **

**  
****seymour gaudo****: LAUGHS WITH HAHAHA! Thank you! YA THINKIES I DID?!?! WOOT WOOT! THANK YOU!**

**Painalaized Rippals****: HEHE! Well, I'll sit here a type it up! lol THANKIES!**

**  
****JenovaJuice97****: HEHE! I hope it's worth listening to too! lol :D! I'm kinda scared to write it because of so many awesome authors out there could write it TEN TIMEZ BETA! But still, hope you likey:D! Tankies!**

**HEHE! Well, here's chappie 2! ENJOY OR PAINE WILL KICK UR ASS!!! lol :D!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Paine's Story**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Suprise**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shuyin.

You'd think a person powerful enough to activate a Machina big enough to wipe out Spira would be able to cope with the loss of a loved one. Apparently not, because if that were true, me and the rest of YRP wouldn't of had to kick Shuyins ass. Shuyin activated Vegnegun, a powerful weapon used to destory obviously. Because of us defeating him we're having a ' we beat Shuyins ass ' party over at Besaid Island.

Why the hell should we have a party? Wow, we reunited some crazy guy, and dead summoner/songstress together not to mention flew around in the_ Celsius _all in one night. Yeah. Real impressive. And whos bright idea was it to do this party? Alright, I'll give you a hint, she's blonde and a pain in the ass. That should have given you enough of a clue. You still haven't figured out? Well, seems like I'm going to have to go alot slower with you. She's blonde, perky and dresses like a skank. Yeah; Rikku. This whole entire get together was her idea for some god for saken reason...

Wait a minute. Who the hell are you, and why have I been talking to you all this time?

What do you mean we've met before? You've gotta be kidding me...

Oh, that's who you are, the jackass who made me say the whole ' This is my story ' thing, huh, so you were ballsy enough to come back. You can stay here, just don't bother me, got it? I get enough of that from Rikku.

"OH PAINEY!!!" Speak of the devil. Well, I guess I haven't even told you my where-abouts yet have I? Oh, dont worry about Rikku, I tend to ignore her and maybe she'll go away. Right now I'm on the _Celsius,_ you know that giant morticycle flying up in the sky. We are on our way to Besaid.

Alright, she hasn't dissapeared yet, so I guess I'm gonna have to talk to her...

"What Rikku?" Almost immediately she jumped over to my side of the bed looking down at my attire.

"So, you still dress like you're in a convent little miss Painey!" A convent huh? I don't dress like I'm in a convent. At least I don't dress like her...

"And you still dress like a skank. Little miss Rikku." I finished mockingly only to get a pout in return. Seriously though, have you seen what she wears? It's as if she ripped peices of cloth and put it on.

"Haha, very funny Painey! Now come on! We've got to get you dressed." She then began tugging on my arm, which wont do her any good with those skinny arms of hers.

"First of all, minus 10 respect points for the name. Second I'm not getting dressed, this is what I'm wearing." I gestured to my outfit which was, and always will be, my warriors dressphere. What's the point dressing in a different outfit for _every _god for saken event.

She instantly frowned. "PAINE! You're no fun! Please! I promise this is the only time I'll ask you to!" That's a lie all in its self. Rikku can never truely ask something just once. It was a given and I knew this all to well.

" Rikku, I said no."

"PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Rikku, don't look so desprate, it isnt fitting for a girl." I've seen this one to many times. It isn't pretty.

" PAINE!!! I'm begging you! PLEASE!!!" Oh god she's on her knees. Didnt I_ just _tell her not to be desperate?!

" Rikku, no. I dont care what you do, what face you put on. I'm wearing this and this only to the party."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Besaid Party**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" I cannot believe I'm wearing this. " Damn you Yevon. How did the little skank get me to wear this red dress? Lets just say, never look Rikku square in the eye. Biggest mistake number one. The second mistake was even talking to her in the first place.

" PAINE! Come on! Now, close your eyes!" Rikku put her hand over my eyes as we walked onto Besaid Island.

" Rikku, get your damn hand off my face!" I quickly whipped her hand off only to see EVERYONE yell " SUPRISE! " Suprise? What was today?

" Happy birthday Paine!" -.- I forget my own damn birthday?

" So Painey, what do ya think!!?!?!" Rikku squealed as everyone waited for a reaction.

" You guys have to _way_ much time on your hands." I said as everyone began laughing and running to _hug _me.

" Alright, alright enough with the hugs. Now, you have explaining to do, _now._"

" Err, well Dr.P, we all said we were having a ' We kicked Shuyins ass ' party to trick you so that this big shin-dig could be a suprise:D!" Rikku jumped up and down in my face. Yevon so help her if she does that again...

" You all know I hate parties..." I said flatly only to here another voice instead of Rikkus. Trust me, I'd rather hear her voice then...

" Awww, dont be like that Dr.P! You know you love it." Gippal walked up with a smirk plastered on his face snaking his arms around Rikkus waist. Dont you wish you could just rip the smirk right off his face?

" Cids Girl and I worked _very _hard on this! Right Cids Girl!" He looked down at Rikku who grabbed her shoe and began chasing him with it.

" **FRYD YNA TU OUI SAYH FA?! E TET YMM DREC FUNG TYSHED FREMA OUI FANA UID FEDR BNUPYPMO CUSA UHA HEkRD CDYHT!! UIIII! OUI'NA CILR Y BUUBEA! LUSA PYLG RANA!!! **" Rikku continued chasing Gippal all around the beach while Gippal _actually_ looked scared.

" **RAMB SA!!! **" He yelled as Rikku began catching up.

Rikku and Gippal will never change...

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

Almost instantly I turned around and flipped the person who was tapping me. Instant reaction.

I looked down to see... Baralai?

" Baralai? What the hell were you doing?" He chuckled while getting up.

" Well, It's very nice seeing you too Paine. " I rolled my eyes in reply as he reached into his pocket grabbing something.

" Happy Birthday Paine." He took out a white box with a gold bow on it placing it into my hands. Was he _actually_ blushing?

" Thanks, I guess." Why did he give me a present? Why am I pondering over this?

" You know Paine, " He began, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" The way this birthday present thing works is, I give you a present and you open it."

" No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes as he threw his hands up in defense smiling.

" I was just saying. I really hope you like the gift Paine, whenever you _do _decide on opening it. I'll see you later ok? Bye." He waved goodbye leaving to talk to the happily married couple Yuna and Teedus...Teedus? ...Tidus... does it matter? Either way he's a stupid blonde.

I glanced down at the object in my hands. It was wrapped nicely, obviously took time to wrap. Damn Yevonites. Take more time wrapping things then trying to keep all the people together. Dumbasses. I guess, I might as well open it.

Tugging at the bow until it slipped off, then opening the white cover of the box.

A necklace? It was a sliver necklace with designs going around an upside down heart. ( A/N: Paines necklace in FFX2. I am so not creative! )

I. Hate. Jewlery.

Yet, for some reason I have no intention of throwing this away...

" OH PAINNNNEEE!!!" Rikkus voice sung as I instantly put the necklace in my pocke-... I'm wearing the_ DRESS _not my Warriors dressphere! I don't have a pocket... DAMN YOU RIKKU!

" Come on Painey! You've got to blow out your candle- what do you got there?!" She looked down at the object as I closed my hands into a fist. There was no way I was allowing her to see it. I'd never hear the end of it.

" Nothing, now what was this about the cake..?" I quickly changed the subject as Rikku grabbed my hand dragging me over to a giant cake with a sword on it. How creative...

" Alright everyone let's sing happy birthday on three! One, two thre-"

Blow.

Everyone glanced down at the cake then me.

" PAINE! You blew out the candles before we got to sing!" Rikku pouted as I rolled my eyes.

" Alright, let's get this cake thing over with." I said tiredly as Yuna began cutting out the cake and giving it to everyone.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that Evening! AND STILL PARTING! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I glanced around the beach seeing everyone still there. Yuna and Tidus were dancing to some slow song, as Rikku and Gippal threw chips into each other's mouth. It was the perfect time to escape.

Quickly I smirked as I ran down to the beach where the _Celsius _was.

" Finally..." I said approaching the _Celsius _only to hear a voice.

" Paine?" Crap. I turned around to see Baralai standing there. He _still_ hasn't left?

" Where are you going?" He said taking a step forward.

" None of your business." I replied smoothly as he chuckled. Bastard.

" What's so funny Baralai?"

" Nothing, nothing. I just find it amusing that you'd leave your own party." He chuckled again. That's really starting to piss me off now.

" Yeah, well,_ I. Hate. Parties_." I said emphasizing my words.

" I can tell. " There was an akward silence before he spoke again. Cant he just shut the hell up? I'm trying to eascape here. Eyeing me up and down he spoke.

" You look stunnng tonight Paine. The necklace looks beautiful on you." Necklace? I glanced down at my chest. There it was. That stupid ass necklace he gave me. Why was I wearing it again?

I glanced up and down at him.

" You don't." I smirked at my smartass comment. He laughed. The damn bastard_ laughed_. His face then went all preator and serious.

" Hey Paine, do you ever think about the...f-future?" He stuttered as my breath stopped. The future? Where'd that come from? And why was he asking _me _about?

" Bold question. Why?" He swallowed nervously avoiding eye contact. What's up with him? He's stranger then back in the Crimson days.

" I was um just wondering. Paine... The reason I asked you this was because-" Suddenly a new voice appear.

" Paine! Baralai! COME QUICK!!" Yunas voice yelled as we ran back up to the village. Damn it!

" Yuna what's all the drama for?" I asked as she began panting.

" The women of the village! They're all gone!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so the plot thickens! MUAHAHAH! What does women disappering from Spira have **_**anything **_**to do with Painey??? EVERYTHING actually:D! Well, this chappie was small and it proboably sucked! SORRY!!! I hope to progress my writing style! I've change an insy winsy bit! lol HAHA! If you have any pointers - Besides grammer because not even the smartest person on earth can teach me that- that you'd like to give me, feel free to do so! I hope Paine was Painey enough for you! **

**Hope it didn't suck:D!**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
